Kamek's Revenge
Yoshi's Island: Kamek's Revenge, commonly referred to as Kamek's Revenge or YIKR, is a Yoshi's Island hack by S.N.N. The original version was released on September 29, 2007. It could be considered the second complete Yoshi's Island hack; however, it was released in an unfinished state. Although 1-1 to 6-8 were playable, Extras 3 to 6 were incomplete, and there were still a "plethora of minor glitches". For example, certain items vanished, making 100 points impossible in certain levels and luck-reliant in others. In addition, many Middle Rings didn't function, and many levels contained too many sprites on screen, resulting in major slowdown. YIKR2: fixing the Kamek's Revenge glitches On February 20, 2010, Zeldara109 decided to try opening Kamek's Revenge in Eggvine, and modifying 4-3, one of the more infamous levels due to a certain pipe that forced the player to reset the game if entered (video), in order to make a 100-point score possible. She later decided to do the same with various other levels. After a few weeks, Zeldara asked SNN for permission to release an improved version of YIKR, and received it. In the year since then, Zeldara has been making various other changes to improve YIKR overall. (Originally, she only fixed the major glitches such as the vanishing items and glitched Middle Rings, but at some point she decided to make the rest of the hack more optimized as well.) The most time-consuming part has been to create the missing Extra levels; the rest of the changes progressed very quickly. After some time, v1.96 was released which fixed most of levels, but still didn't contain Extra 5. Zeldara109 put the hack on indefinite hold. In late 2016 BTD6_maker took over the project, releasing version 2.0 with a completed Extra 5 and various other fixes in March of 2017. The most recent release of Kamek's Revenge was on February 06, 2018. Kamek's Revenge level list If a name is different between the versions (more than just a grammar correction), the YIKR2 name is listed first. *1-1: A Shy Guy Welcome *1-2: Spike Garden (1-2: Saws and the Donut) *1-3: The Cave of the Arrow Puzzle *1-4: Fatness Fortress *1-5: The Sunny Plains *1-6: Platform Perils *1-7: A Flowery Finale *1-8: Salvo's Revenge *Extra 1: Super Mario Whirled *2-1: The Cave of Twilight Terror *2-2: The Nimbus Sprint *2-3: Edge of the Sky (2-4: Edge of the Sky) *2-4: The Haunted Garrison (2-3: The Haunted Garrison) *2-5: Landfall Ho! *2-6: The Passage to Mt. Stone *2-7: Mt. Stone *2-8: Summit Floral Fortress *Extra 2: The Quaint Field *3-1: The Skiing Descent *3-2: The Cave of Eternal Ice *3-3: Blizzard Valley *3-4: Froggy's Warm, Sunny Castle *3-5: Chomp Country *3-6: The Quarry- Starlit Wonders *3-7: The Quarry- Spooky Sprint *3-8: Rocky Castle of Chance... *Extra 3: Ice to Meet You! *4-1: Autumn Forest *4-2: The Monkeys’ Fairground Fun *4-3: Green Green Bay *4-4: The Sealed Ruins (4-4: Crumbling Aquatic Palace) *4-5: Shell Shocked and Sunk!!! *4-6: The Cave of Jungle Fever *4-7: The Mys-Tik Forest *4-8: The Ancient Koopalopolis *Extra 4: Intro to Chaos *5-1: Hot Stride *5-2: Novaglint Crematory *5-3: The Eternal Palace - Lobby *5-4: The Eternal Palace *5-5: Balloon Barrage *5-6: Poochy and the Egg *5-7: Morpher's Malady *5-8: The Factorius Mecanus *Extra 5: The Pit of ?? Trials *6-1: City of Interloping *6-2: A Fuzzy Goal to Rock and Roll!! *6-3: The Cave of Insanity (6-5: The Cave of Infinity) *6-4: The Castle of Fallen Spirits *6-5: Blargg's Boiler (6-3: Blargg's Boiler) *6-6: Yoshi's Keytastrophe (6-6: The Eggs! They Do Nothing!) *6-7: Kamek's Revenge *6-8: The Climactic Finale *Extra 6: Kamek's Revenge 2.0 External links *YIKR2 in-progress thread *SNN's original YIKR1 release thread *Zeldara109's YouTube playthrough of YIKR1, collecting 100 points in most levels *Cauchemar89's Let's Play of Kamek's Revenge. Category:Hacks